Our Time
by Lancedark
Summary: More years had passed and life still go on. :)


**A/N: Hi Everyone! I just want to say that I'm here again with another story. hihi Well, to tell you the truth this story comes up only a few weeks ago because of my downtime right now. I don't know, its just come out in my head and I'm having a hard time deciding if I should publish it. yikes! My last story on this fandom was publish last 3 years ago and I'm really THANKFUL for those people supported it. haha you guys are amazing! :)**

 **Once again, this story is not in HORROR genre, did I mention before that it was my weakness? :P Please bear with my grammar, you know why. :D**

 **Reviews and Feed backs are welcome! :3 :3 :3**

 **I**

She was clutching her hands inside the pockets of her jacket. The air was cold even though spring has begun. Stopping on her tracks, she slowly look back on the place she visited earlier and a small smile came to her pale features.

She hurriedly walk back again to the main gate where her rental car was waiting. Remembering that she still have another place to drop by before going back to the city.

Inside her car, she take off her jacket and turn on the heater. A slight tint color are now visible on her face as she look on the front mirror. She keep the same style of her black hair like when she's in the middle school but the eye-patch on her left eye is no longer there. People are no longer questioning her despite of her eyes and looks. In fact it also serves as a trademark of what she is right now. Continuing her studies in abroad was a great advantaged and at the age of 19, her art works has been recognized around the world. Currently, she serves as a part-time mentor on a University in abroad as requested by one of her Professors.

She glanced back on the place for the second time; started the engine of her car and whispered:

" _I'll see you again Okaa-san."_

* * *

As soon as she got out of her car, she saw an old woman holding a basket full of vegetables in front of the house foyer.

"Obaa-chan!" She called. The old woman looked back with a questionable face.

"Ohayo! Obaa-chan, it's me!" She said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, it's you my dear. I'm surprised to see you again, how are you?"

"I'm good. I just came back and went to visit my Mother. Where's Ojiisan and Otousan?"

"Oh, your Ojiisan went to the market earlier to buy something. Yousuke was not here, he went to Osaka last week to attend a seminar. That man never stay in one place for a long time!"

She chuckled on the old woman's rant; she was really surprised that despite of age, the woman was still strong and has a good memory.

"I see... Oh! Obaa-chan, I brought some presents for you and for Ojiisan. I also have some books for Otousan but I'm not sure if he likes it though. Here, let me help you with that first before I get those presents in the car." she offered and they went inside of the house.

"Oh, you don't need to trouble yourself on giving gifts for us my dear. We are old enough for that." Continued by the old woman but she chuckled it out.

* * *

Both women are now in the kitchen, enjoying their tea and also preparing the food for lunch.

"Oh, so you just came back from abroad?" the old woman said.

"Hai! I went straight here first before going back to the city." She said happily while holding a cup of tea.

"Hmm. So you haven't seen your husband since then? Is my grandson not treating you well?"

"Eh? No, it's not like that Obaa-chan..." She calmly protest, "I haven't informed him about me coming home today and besides both of us are busy on our own. I'm really grateful for him, he always consider my current situation first and he understands me better." She felt a little embarrassed of what she said and she was sure her face is now shade of red. She heard a soft laugh on the old woman and saw a tender smile painted on her now wrinkled face.

"I'm glad to hear that. Oh, by the way, when will you too going to give us a grandson?" another question and this time her whole body went stiff.

* * *

"Sakakibara-san! I was looking for you in your table but you're not there. Manager Akira is asking if you can come to his office right now." said by the man wearing a thick round sunglasses along with a white long sleeve polo shirt and grey slacks pants.

"Thank you Rijun-san. I'll go ahead once I'm finished getting some files here." replied by a 27 years old brown haired man. He was tall and lean, his eyes has the same color of his hair. He wore the same white long sleeve polo shirt and grey pants, a typical office uniform attire.

"I think a celebration will be happening tonight! I can't wait!" said comically by the glasses man named Rijun Touya.

"Why is that?" He asked without looking at the man.

"What?! Isn't obvious? You're gonna be promoted!"

"Eh? I don't think it's a good idea to have an early assumptions. Besides, it's not just me whose doing their best on our work, everyone does." He tap the glasses man on his shoulder and continued to walk back in his office.

It's been 3 years and a half since he got the job on this Accounting firm. It was really tough at first but he managed to gain the trust of the management. Right now, he was one of the senior accountants that manage most of their big clients.

He felt a little nervous when he reach his Manager's office. The man was a little strict when it comes to their job, he was a perfectionist and wants to keep things on the right flow. He's an open-minded person whenever there are conflicts and issues, he hears the staff opinion first and carrying out plans that everyone can agree with. Manager Akira was also kind and a loving person. He met his family once during an outside field assistance, the man have only two kids and a lovely wife, living happily in a sub-urban area. Part of him longing to have that kind of life too, growing up with a single-happy-go-lucky parent is difficult but he manage to turn his life in a good way.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!"

"Konichiwa Akira-san! Rijun-san told me that you're looking for me." He said, his voice calm despite of being nervous inside.

"Ah, right. You may sit first Sakakibara-san" said by the old man. Without looking at him, the man continue on signing up some papers while Sakakibara was thinking any possible reason why he was being called up today. After a few minutes.

"Oh, so sorry about that. I just need to sign up those first. Anyway, do you have any idea why I called you here?" the man was now smiling towards him and he got the feeling of what's behind that mischievous smile.

"I… I actually don't have any idea Akira-san. I was kind of nervous and wondering if there's something wrong..." He said feeling uneasy.

"Don't be my boy! Relaxed ok? I called you here to hand this promotion papers on you." He gave the papers to him to read first.

"You've been a great help to us on the past few years and I've already seen how you work and organized things with less supervision. I believe, this promotion suites you well." Akira-san continued.

He was a little stunned on what was happening and was really surprised by his Manager's explanation.

"Senior Supervisor...?" He whispered.

"That's right. We are expecting a lot of clients from upcoming years and the upper management were looking out for people who can manage and assist a group that can keep up on our client needs. Like I said, I've seen you perform well enough in the past few years and I believe you can handle this task."

"I... I don't know what to say Akira-san, but I'm really grateful for this. Thank you so much on the trust that you're giving me! I will always do my best for this company!" He quickly stand up and bow continuously but the old man just chuckled on his reaction.

"Thank you too Sakakibara-san and we are looking forward on your work. You can now go." He said and gently smiled on him.

"Honto ni, Arigatou Gosaimasu!" He smiled back before bowing again.

* * *

Before end of the day, the Manager held a meeting with all the staff of their department to announce the newly promoted Senior Supervisor. Everyone greeted him and grateful for his promotion.

"Told ya! It's a promotion! Promotion!" Rijun said slapping his back hard once he get back on his table. Some of his co-workers are gathering once again and he was sure that they're going to pinned him down.

"Hai, hai!" He said back with a laugh.

"Congratulations again Sakakibara-san! We actually expected this you know!" Suzu Mikasa exclaimed, she's one of her Junior accountant.

"Ja, this means a Karaoke celebration right?" Ritzu Ayane, another Junior account.

"Right! Let's go!" Rijun said whose been so hyped since the afternoon.

"Oi! Oi! You guys asked the person involved first before deciding on yourselves." Hajime Sano interrupted, he is a Senior Accountant which was promoted last month.

"I'm fine with anything but we should finished our task for the day then we can go ahead for karaoke." He finally said and his co-workers dismissed with a shrugged.

* * *

It was exactly 7:30 in the evening when they got to the karaoke club. They already buy some foods and drinks on the way, right now everyone is singing and laughing happily. This is also the first time he came along with his co-workers with this type of celebration, normally he declines invitations after work hours. It's not that he doesn't enjoy this but sometimes he prefer to finished his workloads or just went home to see his wi-

"Hey, Sakakibara-san!" His thoughts were interrupted when Rijun got his attention. He noticed that the three of his coworkers are busy on choosing another song.

"What is it?" he said.

"Uh, I have some favor to asked you. I received a call from my Sister earlier and she ask if I can get a contact information of the famous painter "M.S. Misaki"…"

He only stared to Rijun with the expression of asking him to go on.

"You see, remember when I went to your house and saw this painting made by that famous painter. I was able to tell it to my sister who accidentally also a fan of her. My sister is actually working as a secretary in a small museum in Tokyo and wants to ask if she can arrange an appointment with her in their museum. You also told me that your wife is familiar with that person right? Right?! That's why I... can you ask your wife on how can we able to contact that person?! Please!" Rijun explained and was in the verge of crying. This is also the first time Rijun asking for a favor but this was a little...

"I believe that person is now based in abroad due to her works and I don't think my wife can-" he replied but not sure if this works out.

"She's not! I told you, my sister just called me 30 minutes ago and asking this and that! She also saw in the news that someone spotted this famous painter in the airport! She just came back here in Japan!" Rijun exclaimed with a comical look on his face.

"Eh?! But that maybe not her I think." He blurted out but somehow regretting that he said it.

"What do you mean? Anyway, you have to help me Sakakibara-san, please! My sister is going to hunt me! Ask your wife this favor for me, ONEGAI!" Rijun-san is now comically crying while holding Sakakibara's shoulders

"There! There Rijun-san, I... I'll try to ask my wife about it but I can't promise..." He said on defeat.

"Really?! Oh my, THANK YOU SO MUCH Sakakibara-san! You're my savior!" Rijun was about to hug him but he pushed him.

"Hey you two! What are you talking? We heard someone's wife here, you have a wife Rijun-san?" Suzu said in front of them getting a little curious with their conversation.

"What?! No, not me! Sakakibara-san here does!" Rijun exclaimed with a flushed face.

"WHAT?! Sakakirabara-san you're already married?!" This time both Suzu and Ritzu were shocked.

"But... but how come? Are you serious?" Said by deflated Ritzu.

"Hai!" He was now holding a silver necklace with a ring as a pendant. After an hour, he voluntarily asked to leave first as he received a message from his wife to run an errand for him.

"Why Sakakibara-san already has a wife?!" Ritzu said who looks like a little drunk.

"What do you mean 'why'?" Rijun ask holding the microphone while choosing a song.

"We actually had a little crush on him when we first came into the company. But we didn't realized that he's now married to someone! Aahh! I want to go home!" Suzu adds.

"No we can't. We still have another hour to consume, so Rijun-san give me that mic if you're not going to sing." Hamije said for the first time they came here.

* * *

She decided to take the train instead of driving a car towards the city. She left the house by lunch and brought some vegetables with her which insisted by her grandmother as presents.

"Misaki-san?"

She was walking towards the ticketing booth when someone call her attention. The man was tall with a light reddish brown hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a white shirt over the red flannel jacket and a gentle smile was tugged on his face. He seems familiar to her but she can't recall the name of the person.

"I hope you still remember me but I doubt it because we never talked that much back in the middle school." The man was a little flushed and smiled shyly.

She was surprised when he mention her about "middle school", only few people know about her existence back then and she doesn't even know their names except...

"By the way, it's me Mochizuki Yuuya." He said and offered his hand.

"Oh, I see." She finally said and shook her hands with him. "I apologized for not recognizing you at first. You seem familiar to me but I can't figure out your name until you told me." She explains and bows gently.

"Ahh! Its fine! I should be the one apologizing here haha. Oh, are you in a hurry?" Yuuya asked.

"Not really, I'm still waiting for the next train." She said looking out at the station clock behind her. She didn't try to check the schedules and came here too early.

"Then, Misaki-san if you don't mind. Can I invite you for a tea?"

She was again surprised by the sudden invitation by this person. As far as she can remember, the only time she had a conversation with this person was during that "calamity" in middle school. Most of their classmates back then have no recollections of the accidents happen during that time. As if like their memories has been deleted, but there are still few people whose aware of the truth about the incident. She's not sure if Yuuya is one of them.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't asked for that so sudden, I might probably ruin your schedule." Yuuya said with an apologetic smile.

"Not at all. Beside, my train will still be an hour so its fine." She said and smiled to him.

"Really? Thank goodness." He sighed with relief. Somehow this person reminds her of someone she was closed back in the middle school. Well, this person and that someone are friends though.

They went to a nearby cafe, he ordered some juice and slice of cakes for them. He said that it's a treat from him for accepting his little request.

"You know, I was little surprised to see you back here in Yomiyama. Are you staying here for good?" He started while taking a slice of his cake.

"No, I'm only visiting some relatives." She said firmly.

"Is that so, well most of our batch were no longer here just like me." She noticed that there is a slight sadness on his tone. "I'm currently living in Kyoto, I just happen to visit my Older sister today. Anyway, I'm actually a fan of your works Misaki-san!" He said delightedly.

"Eh? How did you know about me?" She asked.

"Oh, that's right." He chuckled. "I learned about you through Sakakibara... well, Naoya's the one told me about it. Those two were able to communicate back in college unlike me I was busy helping out my parents business.

"At first, I thought that it was somebody else name but when they told me and confirmed that those are your works. I was incredibly surprised and amazed. Though Naoya said that he only met you once during college days, is that true?"

"Yeah, he did. I was back here to arrange some documents before going back to abroad." She replied and now remembers the name "Naoya". That "Teshigawara Naoya" which she finds a little annoying that time. But she knows that he's a good guy but still...

"I see. Well, I'm glad I was able to see you again. It was a privilege to meet a famous painter which happens to be my classmate in middle school." He said happily at her.

She had this silly thought that if this person dressed some woman's clothes, you can't tell if he's a guy.

"Oh, by the way, have you ever happen to meet Sakakibara Kouichi? You still remember him right?" He asked for the second time.

She flinched a little upon hearing the name again.

"Uh, yes. Why?" She respond and wonder if she answers both questions.

"Hmm...Nothing, I just remember that both of you are very close in the middle school. Actually, Naoya mentions to me last time that Kouichi is already married. He doesn't know the details and we never got a hold on Kouichi this past few months. Naoya sometimes can be sneaky with Kouichi's life haha it's how he shows his fondness towards us his friends." He finished and take a sip of his drink.

She doesn't know how to respond on that, most of the time Yuuya takes the lead of the conversation. He asked about her latest works and was hoping to get an actual look on some of them someday. She told him that there's a museum in Tokyo city where some of her works were being placed and she was also planning to do some exhibits before spring ends. She take another look on her wristwatch and noted the time.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't noticed the time. Your train might left you, I'll accompany you in the train station instead." Yuuya noticed her and was about to get up on his seat.

"Ah no, it's alright. Thank you very much for today. I'm good to go by myself." She offered and stand up.

"Thank you too Misaki-san, it's good to see you! I hope we can meet again with everyone, I'll ask Naoya and Kouichi about it, here's my calling card." He smiled as he gave her his calling card. "Give us a message if ever you get back in Japan again ok?"

"Alright." She nods and bids farewell to him.

She was now sitting comfortably inside the train, holding a magazine and enjoying the scenery outside at the same time. She remembers the conversation she had with Mochizuki Yuuya where he mentioned the name of that person several times.

" _Kouichi…"_ she said in her thoughts.


End file.
